Secret Dessert
by R4v3n Kn1ght
Summary: Lucius buys a special treat in order to get through his wife's horrible cooking, but he has to hide it from her. Follows "Trick or Treat."


**Author's Note:** I was inspired by my own secret treat after I went through surgery. This is humor, and not to be taken seriously! I do not own Harry Potter, or any recognizable characters, locations, etc. They all belong to JK Rowling.

**Secret Dessert**

Lucius came through the fireplace looking rather pleased with himself. Draco, his son of twelve, looked up from the _Amaze Your Parents with Your Cooking Skills _book he was reading and his eyebrows rose when he took in the sight of his father happily brushing himself off in front of the fireplace. "You seem happy today, father."

Lucius looked at Draco with a scheming, smirking expression. "Is your mother here, Draco?"

"No, father."

Lucius looked around the room anyway, even going so far as to going to the doorway and peering left and right just for good measure. When he determined that his wife was nowhere nearby he quickly tip-toed back to where his son sat in the large armchair. "I have a treat for us, Draco," he whispered.

Draco closed the book, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "What is it?"

Lucius began to softly search through his pockets in his long, flowing robes. "Just a minute." He kept looking, his expression growing more worried by the moment. "I'm sure I did not leave them behind."

"Father!" Draco whined in a quiet voice.

Lucius glared at his son. "Quiet, Draco!" He continued searching, for the first time cursing the amount of pockets he had in his clothing.

"Is it food? Something good to eat for once?" Draco asked hopefully.

Lucius snorted softly. "Of course it's food. Do you really think I would pass up something as delectable as these without buying them? You and I both know, Draco, that sooner or later we will have to start hiding decent things to eat around this house with the disgusting poisons your mother tries to pass off to us." Lucius closed his eyes as his hands contacted the hidden items in his pockets. "And she calls it food." Lucius withdrew his hands from his pockets to reveal a small container, housing three mouthwatering little pastries. "This, Draco, this is food."

"Father," breathed Draco in awe, "are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, Draco," whispered Lucius. "Yes, it is. Those little delightful pastries in my hands are in fact three little cream puffs."

Draco and Lucius were frozen where they were for a moment as they took in the sight of the three small chocolate dribbled delights. "They look delicious, Father." They continued to stare at them. "Should we have them now or later?"

"If we have them now, we can both possibly avoid dinner by saying we aren't hungry."

"But if we save them until after dinner we can use it to get the disgusting taste of what mother will call dinner out of our mouths." They stared at the cream puffs for a few more minutes. "But we clearly do not want to waste this, father."

"Quite right, Draco. Delights like a good cream puff are rare in this house anymore with Narcissa's cooking."

At that moment, they heard tapping from the hallway. Both Lucius and Draco tensed up and looked at the parlor doorway in dread. Lucius handed Draco the cream puffs desperately, knowing that the punishment for them would be much less severe for Draco having them than himself. They waited tensely for the appearance of the source of the tapping.

It was Death.

Their thin dog came into the parlor, its nose raised in the air having detected something pleasant smelling and edible from rooms away. His long, unclipped back claws of his paws were tapping along the hardwood floors as the animal made his way into the parlor. He walked right up to Lucius and began sniffing the man all over, trying to find the source of the delightful smell.

"Stop, you silly dog, I know what you're looking for." Lucius held out his hand to Draco. Draco hurriedly opened the clear box in which sat the three small pastries and removed one. He handed it to his father.

Lucius held it up above the dog's head. "Alright, now, Death…sit!" Death sat down, his nostrils flaring in barely contained excitement. "Lie down." Death obeyed, his eyes now getting glossy. "What do you do when you meet someone new, Death?" The dog sat up and then reached towards Lucius with one paw, offering it somewhat like a handshake. "See, Draco? Even my dog has good manners." Death whimpered at Lucius, begging for the cream puff. "Give Draco a kiss and you can have this."

Death trotted over to Draco, and put his front paws up on the armrest of the chair. Draco looked at Death in the face. Then, the dog leaned forward and touched his nose to Draco's cheek. Lucius smiled for the first time in his home in weeks. "Good boy, Death." He held out the cream puff and the dog managed to grab it from Lucius's hand without once having his mouth contact the man's skin. It was very impressive.

"What about ours, father?"

Lucius watched the easily readable delight on his dog's face a he munched away on the cream puff. "If we have them now, your mother will know that we had something. We won't be able to disguise happiness like that."

Draco looked down at the open box in his lap sadly. "So, later then?"

"I'm afraid so, Draco."

~X~X~X~X~X~

Lucius lay in bed, pretending to sleep for what seemed an eternity! It seemed that it was taking Narcissa ages to get into bed and go to sleep! How could this be? She was always in bed before him. This was strange. Finally, Lucius grew tired of pretending to be asleep. He threw back the covers and slipped his feet into his warm slippers. He reached over to his desk chair and picked up his dark robe, putting it on in one fluid motion.

He began off towards his son's room. They'd agreed on eating their treats after dinner, and both thought that the safest time to do it was when Narcissa was asleep. Hopefully, Draco was not asleep yet.

He had just passed the door to the library when it opened. He flattened himself against the wall, hoping the person exiting the room would not see him, especially as that person was his wife. He did not move until her figure disappeared down the stairs towards the kitchen or parlor. He made his way to Draco's room down the hallway, and opened the door silently. Then, Lucius walked into his son's room, ready to wake the boy for a late night snack of a cream puff…

…but the boy was not in his room!

Lucius opened the door again, looking down the hall to check for any other signs of life other than himself. He heard a door close and he was sure that it was the door to his own bedroom. But he did not care. He was thinking of one thing right now, and it was golden with chocolate dribbled on it. The only thing on Lucius Malfoy's mind was the inevitable meeting of his mouth with a cream puff.

He made it into the parlor in record time, only to find his son sitting cross legged on the floor, his eyes closed, his jaws moving so slowly their movement was barely noticeable. Lucius realized he was trying to extend the pleasure of his treat as long as he could.

"Draco," whispered Lucius.

Draco's eyes shot open and he looked in alarm at his father. "Father!" he said, with a smile, the word slurred around what remained of the cream puff in his mouth. "I thought you'd forgotten!"

Lucius walked over to the open, hollowed out book, which held his little golden treasure inside. "Don't be silly, Draco. Do you think I would have forgotten this?" Lucius knelt down across from Draco, staring at the cream puff.

"It was hard to keep Death from it."

"I'm sure it was." Lucius picked up the cream puff and held it in front of his face, taking in the image of it. "Was it as good as it seems, Draco?" He did not look at his son.

Draco smirked. "Find out, father. My words may cause disappointment once you taste it, if I describe it as too good, and you may not want it if I do not say it was delicious."

Then, Lucius smiled at his son. "Clever, Draco. I knew there was a reason you were sorted into Slytherin. You only would tell me it was terrible so that I wouldn't eat it, and you could steal it." Lucius looked once more at the dessert in his hands. "And I will not stand for that, Draco." With that, Lucius popped the cream puff into his mouth…

…and sighed as his taste buds sang in delight at the contact of something delicious! Lucius closed his eyes and savored the texture, the taste, everything that was this priceless little pastry currently causing him an obscene amount of happiness.

But all too soon, the cream puff was down his throat, and while the taste lingered, the explosive delight of having it in his mouth was gone. He opened his eyes, to see Draco and Death looking forlornly at the now empty box within the hollow book.

"How did you like it, Draco?"

"It was good, father."

Lucius smiled at Draco, and rested his hand on Death's head. "I shall try to bring back a treat once a week if I can. Anything more often may make your mother suspicious, and we have to keep the ruse up that we enjoy her disgusting cooking, don't we?"

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, father," he agreed.

Lucius nodded and vanished the box in which the cream puffs came with his wand. Then, he closed the book and gave it to Draco, who put it back in its place on the bookshelf. Draco walked back over to his father, who put his arm around Draco's small shoulders and began to walk with him out of the parlor. Death began to follow them, but Lucius turned and pointed his wand at the skinny dog. "No, Death. Stay." Death sat back down and put his head on his crossed front paws dejectedly.

As Lucius and Draco were walking up the steps, Draco asked his father, "What would you have done if I did say that it was disgusting?"

Lucius chuckled deep in his chest. "Do you really think I would have let you have it?" When Draco looked up confusedly at Lucius, his father shook his head. "I would have let Death take it."

_Hope you all enjoyed it. I had a good time writing it. Thanks for reading! Please review! I would really appreciate it, because they totally make my day! Thanks! _


End file.
